infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crystal Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Crystal Car" is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 4th episode overall. It aired on August 6, 2019. Synopsis Tulip, Atticus and One-One enter a crystal forest car and have to take part in a musical ritual. Plot After helping a woman with a rose for a head named Nancy open a restaurant in the "Straight-Up Italy Car" (or as Atticus calls it, "The Mediterranean Republic Car"), Tulip notices her number has not changed since the Corgi Car, despite helping Nancy in much the same way she helped Atticus. They make their way to the next car, which consists of flora and fauna entirely made out of crystals. Atticus suggests Tulip take a break from figuring out the logic of her number so they can enjoy the car, to which she reluctantly agrees. They learn the door out is located high up on a cliff-face, inaccessible through normal means. A crystal man named Greige explains through mime that the Steward stole the steps leading to the door, and they can only get a new one if they put their hands on a nearby crystal and sing an emotional song. Atticus sings a song called "The Ballad of Mustard and Stink-Tail" from his kingdom, but the crystal cannot translate his howls. One-One does a modem dial-up tone ("Connection failed," he reports). Tulip tries singing several songs she considers "emotional," but the crystal does not respond to any of them. She gives up and decides to build a ladder instead, but has to do it on her own since no one else has thumbs. Atticus relates "The Ballad of Mustard and Stink-Tail" to One-One and Greige, which takes up the entirety of the time Tulip spends building the ladder. Tulip sets the ladder up but is frustrated to find the door is locked. Greige clarifies to Tulip that the song has to be one that is emotional to her specifically, not just emotional in general. Tulip probes her mind for happy memories and songs she associates with them, eventually recalling family road trips. This prompts a backing track for the 1986 song "Word Up!" by Cameo to start playing, which she sang with her family on road trips. An embarrassed Tulip is forced to sing the song in front of everyone, but gradually opens up. A crystal giant appears, gives the song his sign of approval, and places a new set of stairs in front of the door and unlocks it for them. Tulip's number goes down to 89. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One / Greige / Giant *Ernie Hudson as Atticus *Lindsay Katai as Nancy Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Atticus *Nancy (debut) *Greige (debut) *Giant (debut) Locations *The Desert *Infinity Train **Straight-Up Italy Car **Crystal Car Trivia * The song that Tulip sings to unlock the door in the Crystal Car is "Word Up" by Cameo. ** In a Reddit AMA, Madeline Queripel explained this was an idea dating back to the initial premise of the episode, where the writers thought it would be funny to have Tulip sing multiple fake songs (such as her zeppelin-themed parody of "My Heart Will Go On" from Titanic) only for the last one to be real. Initially thought of as a joke, they soon realized it made sense for the scenario.Reddit AMA. "This was a joke we came up with a million years ago while writing the premise. We all thought it would be really funny if we heard a bunch of fake songs, and then, the VERY LAST SONG was real. It kept making us crack up, and then we'd be like, "hahaha, but we can't do that for real, right?" But then, the more we thought about it, the more it just made sense. Thank you, Cameo. -MQ Continuity * The group has gone through at least two cars by the start of this episode: the "Kombucha Car" and the "Bats Instead of Bees Car." * The Steward removed the stairs leading out of the Crystal Car. Videos N/A Gallery References es:The Crystal Carru:Кристальный вагон (эпизод) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes